Hidden Beneath Blood
by Giratina Zero
Summary: Many years ago a man was banished from the Seireitei and now some one who looks like this man has arrived and is ready to fight one, both, both sides.
1. Chapter 1

_Hidden Beneath Blood_

_Kaien Kurayami: I got the idea for this fanfic while playing Devil May Cry 4 and decided maybeI should run with it. I hope you enjoy._

_Unohana: What of the pairings warning?_

_Kaien: My ideas are not final but go ahead._

_Unohana: Thank you. The pairing ideas are as follows. IchiRan, Ulquihime, YoruFon and more. Remember these have not been set in stone so you may be able to persuade Kaien to change his mind._

_Kaien: Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor anything referenced in this series. I do own and Mark Frey._

Chapter 1: Blood

* * *

><p>He had done it. Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends ha dactually been able to infiltrate the Seireitei. Unfortunately they were seperated and the Gotei 13 were hot on their trail. Ichigo had just defeated Madarame Ikkaku and was on his way to recover his new friend Shiba Ganju. As Ichigo ran to where Ganju's reiatsu he thought he saw the figure of a young man holding a zanpakuto but when he looked there was no one there. "Damn. I haven't been here that long and I'm already hallucinating about enemies." Little did Ichigo know that he caught a glimpse of another Ryoka. The strange Ryoka was walking through the streets of the Seireitei.<p>

"So then...where is she?" He muttered to himself. I had to find that accursed doorway and fix it to find this because of a promise my great-grandfather made. Ridiculous." The mysterious Ryoka continued down the streets always seemingly able to avoid confrontation as they all head to Ichigo and his friends instead of where he was. Hiwever this luck ran out when the young man walked in front of the taichou of squad two Soi Fon. "Oh boy it's what I always wanted. A petenako." The mysterious Ryoka said sarcastically.

"A what?" Soi Fon asked. She had no idea what the word was he used but she could tell it was an insult. "How dare you insult me!"

"You know it's an insult?"

"Not until you admitted it was just now." Soi Fon said triumphantly. She had been analyzing the young man. He had light brown hair and grey eyes. He wore black boots, black pants, a white dress shirt, black vest over the shirt making him look like a cafe waiter. He held his zanpakuto by the sheath in his left hand. However there were two features that stuck out to her. The first was the sleepless circles around his eyes. She had only seen one other person with circles that dark. The other was his stance which was slightly off balance but still seemed balance as he leaned back slightly with his knees bent and his right hand on his waist. She had seen that stance used by one other person but Soi Fon could not think about him. "Now then Ryoka come with me or else die where you stand."

"Sorry, Babe but I have buisness somewhere else. Just point me in the direction of a Unohana Retsu and I'll be good and I won't have to give you scars that combined with that baking tray you call a chest will make you horribly unappealing." This sent Soi Fon over the edge. She had to deal with those comments about her chest ever since she joined the Stealth Squad from other members. Ever since she became taichou however she never heard a thing about it but hearing this Ryoka say that made her snap. She drew her zanpakuto and performed a shunpo to his location but the young man was not there when she stopped. She saw that he was where she was not even a second ago. "Sting him to death, Suzumebachi!" Her zanpakuto became a gold and black finger dagger.

"Hado 13: Kokunami (Black Wave)." The young man said as hechopped the air and wave of black reiatsu slammed into Soi Fon pushing her back.

"How? Ryoka can't perform Kido." Soi Fon said to herself. Whoever this Ryoka was he wasn't normal.

"I'm special. Hado: 23: Kurayamikaze (Darkness Wind)." A black twister rose around Soi Fon and stole the air from her making her gasp. She used her Shunpo to escape but the twister burned her. "Not bad. Can you escape this? Hado Weave 13 and 23." The Ryoka sent another energy wave at Soi Fon but before she could dodge she was in another twister. Before she could grasp what he had done the energy wave hit the twister becoming darkness shards that cut Soi Fon through the twister. "Kokukusari (Black Chain)." The Ryoka crfeated a black reiatsu chain and when his Kido disappeared her sent one end of the chain towards the sliced up taichou. The chain took hold of her and the Ryoka pulled once and Soi Fon flew into his right hand. "I ask again. Where is Unohana Retsu?" Soi Fon was about to spit in his face when she saw the very person the Ryoka was asking about. Unohana seemed to have seen the end of the confrontation and made a gesture towards Soi Fon to tell him. Soi Fon gritted her teeth and pointed. The Ryoka looked over his shoulder and saw her before looking back at Soi Fon. "Was that so hard, Petenko-chan?" Soi Fon wanted to stab him so bad but her arm was cut badly and even cut her muscles severely. If she did not get medical attention she would lose her ability to use her arm.

"If you would be so kind as to carry her and follow me?" Unohana asked. "She requires immediate attention and my squad is not far so she can get help if we move quickly." The young man surprised Soi Fon and Unohana by nodding and picked up Soi Fon bridal style.

"Lead the way." The Ryoka simply said. Unohana nodded and started off towards her squad with the Ryoka carrying Soi Fon in tow. Unohana was careful to lead them away from main streets as to avoid the Ryoka being seen by another shinigami. Soon they arrived and walked in. To say that the various mambers were surprised to see Ryoka walk in with a bleeding Soi Fon was understatment. Many of them were frightened as he was covered in the taichou's blood from carrying her and he didn't seem to care. Which room should I set her in?" The Ryoka asked but soon a gurney came being pushed by Kotetsu Isane, fukutaichou of squad four, which seemed to answer the young man's question. He set Soi Fon on the gurney as Isnae received orders from Unohana. As Isane got ready to leave she heard the Ryoka mutter something to her. "Take care of her." Isane nodded hesitently at the young man before she pushed Soi Fion towards surgery.

"Come. Follow me to my office." Unohana said to the Ryoka. The Ryoka nodded as he folloed the taichou. When they arrived in her office Unohana sat behind her desk while the Ryoka leaned his back against the wall with his foot also on the wall and looked directly at Unohana. "So what buisness do you have with me?" The Ryoka held up his zanpakuto. The sheath was black with odd crimson tribal designs on it and the hilt was also black with crimson cloth wrapped around it. Hanging off the hilt was a charm that looked like a black rose. "That...zanpakuto...I thought it was destroyed."

"_Retsu-chan I made it out alive. I'm sorry for leaving you my love._" The Ryoka recited. "Those were the words I promised my great-grandfather, Christopher Carpenter, to say to you before he passed...he was one of you...wasn't he?"

"Yes...Chris-kun was taichou of squad ten...I see his zanpakuto has chosen you to wield it. An inheritence is a very rare phenomenon. Some of the nobles have even tried inbreeding in order to keep the most powerful of their zanpakuto in service but they are always unsuccessful...and I do not like it because of all the stillborns and miscarries. It's sickening." Unohana looked towards the Ryoka. "I never got your name."

"Mark Frey." The Ryoka said. "I'm Chris's great-grandson."

"Then he found a new love?" Unohana asked Mark as she turned away so that the young man couldn't see her tears.

"Not a love...he saved my great-grandmother's life and she came from a wealthy family. His reward was her hand in marriage." Unohana smiled.

"Chris could never refuse. He was too kind. I'm guessing you inherited that curse as well?" Mark nodded. "Then I must make use of it. Mark-san...I would like you to help free Kuchiki Rukia. She is going to be executed for helping a human save his family. The law is a fairly foolish one because the human seems to show some promise."

"So for sharing her power she is going to be executed?" Mark asked. "Even without my great-grandfather's curse I would still help. She helped some one save his family...no should die for doing the right thing. I'll go and free her but I won't join her friends. It would be best if I fought on my own." Mark left through the window as to gain a headstart before the members of squad four decided to call in some one to capture him.

"Be safe. Christopher my love...he looks so much like you. Almost as if you have come back to me." Unohana said to herself as her right traced along her cheek where Christpher Carpenter's hand always would." Mark was once again walking the streets of the Seireitei goung unnoticed. Soi Fon's squad was looking for him but they always seemed to miss the cosplayer.

"To think they're the Punishment Force according to my great-grandfather's journal." Mark muttered to himself. Mark had found the journal next to his grandfather's bed. In it he had the message he wanted delivered to Unohana as well as instructions to fix the Senkaimon that was hidden in some old ruins in the woods. He also described the Gotei 13 of his time including himself. Mark had learned that very few foreigners eneded up in the Seireitei because of geography. Souls from contries other than Japan were almost too far away for the Seireitei to look after. Only a few radicals would ever go out that far. One of them was Unohana Retsu who had found Christopher after he had killed a hollow. She brought him to the Seireitei and he entered the academy quickly becoming the top of his class. Soon after he was made tenth seat of squad eleven but in a few short decades he became taichou of squad ten. He also put in the journal that he had almost married Unohana until circumstances got him banished from the Soul Society. The only clue Christopher had on who was responsible was an odd warning: Beware the Water Moon. Mark felt a large spike in reiatsu not too far away with a word that filled him with bloodlust and arousal.

"Bankai: Kojigi Ashisogi Jizo!" Kurotsuchi Mayuri, taichou of squad twelve and head of the department of reasearch and development, said as a giant baby headed catpillar like creature appeared. Ishida Uryu, last of the Quincys watched as the taichou completely released his sword.

"I will not fall before this abomination!" Uryu said. His body was weak and he only held one trump card. As Uryu motioned to take off his glove he felt another prescense in front of him. He looked up and saw Mark staring at the large familiar that was the taichou's Bankai.

"Damn I can't tell which is uglier. That beast or the Bankai." Mark said with a dark smile that promised a lot of blood and tortue on his face. Unlike with Soi Fon Mark knew who this taichou was. Back then he wasn't a taichou but a criminal set free to work with the R&D's founder. From what Mark read the man was horrible and held no morals or ethics which enraged Mark but with Mark rage was only a gateway to even more sinister feelings such as his bloodlust.

"I am no beast!" Kurotsuchi said. He then noticed Mark's face. "Christopher? You're alive? No...you never smiled like that...you look so much like him. Perhaps I should experiment on you? Actually I think I will!"

"Well if you want to test something...how about this? Hado 69: Kokuryu Arashi! (Black Dragon Storm)" Mark made a sweeping motion with his right hand above his head then slamming it to the ground as a black dragon made of lightning fell from the sky towards Kojiki Ashisogi Jizo electrifying it. "And now for the second part!" Mark's smile widened as Kojiki Ashisogi Jizo began to expand before exploding. "Your poison is nullified and that lesser eyesore is gone...Looks like the explosion messed up your face. Oh wait! Sorry it looked like that before. Hado 74: Kurayami Katana (Darkness Blade)." Mark grabbed a sword made of darkness and threw it at Kurotsuchi like a lance and it hit hum ripping away a great deal of his body but the scientist was too tenascious to die.

"Well now. I guess I'll have to experiment later." Kurotsuchi said before liquifying himself with his sword and disappearing into the drains. Mark then regained his composure and locked away his bloodlust and his arousal from the fight. He looked over and saw Kurotsuchi Nemu and helped her up.

"Thank you...for not killing Mayuri-sama." Nemu said. Mark couldn't tell her he had intended to torture Kurotsuchi to sate his sadistic tendancies before killing the mad scientist. "I will be going now."

"Mark Frey." Nemu paused at hearing the young man's name but understood that that's what it was. As Mark started to walk off Nemu turned and bowed.

"Kurotsuchi Nemu, fukutaichou of squad twelve."

"A pleasure fukutaichou. Now for me to continue onward." Mark said as he continued to walk. When he had enough distance Mark performed a technique that by all rights he should be unable to use but he performed it and was at the holding cells. "They made this way too easy." Mark said to himself as he walked along the bridge. However before he was able to fully cross he was confronted by Kuchiki Byakuaya. "Oh yay. I get to fight a bishounen. My life is now complete."

"Such an insolent tongue." Byakuya said. "If I did not know any better with your looks and tongue you could be him returned from the dead but of course that cannot be possible." Mark knew he was referring to how much he looked like his great-grandfather.

"You never know." Mark said. "But since when do noblemen allow the ones they care about die? Well I guess since nobility was created huh?"

"You dare to insult me?"

"Of course I do Byakushi." Mark said in a bored tone that made Byakuya cringe in rage.

"Now there can be no doubt. Christopher Carpenter I will make sure you die." Byakuya drew his zanpakuto as Mark put his right hand on the hilt of his own zanpakuto.

* * *

><p>Well there's the first chapter. Hope ya enjoyed it. Please review and I will accept OCs should you have a good one even though I am trying to gain a rep as an OC merchant . R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Beneath Blood**

Well here's chap two!

Yachiru: So do we see Marky's shikai?

Just read and see.

Yachiru: You know what this fanfiction needs? A theme song!

Well if this were an anime I would say the theme would probably be either D-technolife or Brave New World from Namco vs Capcom. Also I decided that later on my favorite non-mainstream canon characters will be in this story as a couple. Any way let's get on with the chapter

Chapter 2: Limitless Despair

* * *

><p>Mark was easily dodging Byakuya's Senbon Zakura due to the intense training that Christopher Carpenter made for him. In fact even though Mark was a lazy otaku with absolutely no drive he loved the training his great-grandfather made him do. It was the only time Mark ever felt like he was alive...like he could actually live and enjoy it. "Is this all you got? A giant boquet of flowers? I mean I like them and all but this relationship deserves more than flowers." Mark said in a hurt tone of voice despite he had a sadistic smile on his face. Byakuya was quickly loosing his temper even more. Only Christopher Carpenter acted that insolent even when he was a captain. Byakuya could always remember the scathing remarks the foreigner made at the expense of the Kuchiki's. He always disrespected all nobility except for the Shiba and the Shihoin families because "at least they have fun." As Byakuya and Mark continued to fight Ichigo and Ganju had made their way to the battlefield. Ichigo saw Mark and recognized the young man as the the person he saw earlier.<p>

"So I wasn't hallucinating when I saw him." Ichigo said to himself. The thought relieved him but then he began to wonder why the young man was doing here. Mark and Byakuya were so into their fight they did not notice the others due to Byakuya's rage and because Mark could not sense any hostile figures other than Byakuya. Byakuiya would always get close to hitting the cafe waiter dressed young man but he would twist out of the way like he knew Byakuya's moves and zanpakuto.

"Byakurai." Byakuya said as he fired the kido at Mark who only smirked and countered with Kokunami before using Kurayamikaze. "Why do you not draw your zanpakuto?" Byakuya asked in rage.

"She doesn't want to be drawn." Mark said simply surprising Byakua causing his assault to stop. "She wants me to fight to the best of my ability before she and I begin to fight together. She believes in me and I trust her judgement. She is my partner and not my tool." Mark's words struck Byakuya harder than any kido or blade. All Byakuya could see and hear was Christopher Carpenter and he hated the man but he then remembered how Christopher was a radical among the shinigami for his philosophies. Byakuya had always scoffed at most of them but this one he remembered. That you must always see your zanpakuto as your partner in order to achieve strength beyond that of Bankai. This philosophy gave birth to the idea that a zanpakuto can actually release once more. While most believed that to be an idiotic ideal there were a few who believed it even to this day. Ichigo saw his chance to take out Byakuya and sharged but he was blocked by Mark who seemed to have teleported. And Mark blocked with a kick as his soles were reinforced with iron. "How dishonorable. Take this!" The young man jumped and kicked Ichigo with his other foot before landing on both feet as Ichigo fell of the bridge. Mark saw someone catch him and decided that that was time better spent. "Sorry Byakushi but I have more important things to do than play shinigami with you." Mark said as he disappeared once more. Byakuya noticed one thing. The technique Mark was using was not Shun-po. Mark arrived at a secret entrance and a ladder. Mark looked at his zanpakuto before he jumped down and landed on all fours before speeding off towards Ichigo's reiatsu. When he arrived he saw Ichido with a darkskinned and haired woman that he recognized as Shihoin Yoruichi The woman was looking at Ichigo but she could sense Mark behind her.

"You know it is impolite to stare." Yoruichi said to Mark who only laughed. Yoruichi turned around and was hit with nostalgia as she looked at him. "Chris-kun?"

"Everyone gets me confused with my great-grandfather. My name is Mark Frey." Mark said as he bowed to Yoruichi. Yoruichi blushed remembering the good times she had with her old friend. "And you require no introduction Shihoin Yoruichi. My great-grandfather described you well in his journals. His best friend who would always use her looks as a joke and as a lure." Yoruichi began to laugh at the comment.

"Of course Chris-kun would write that. I mean sure I could have maybe not tried to advertise myself all the time but it was also his fault at times for wandering too close to the women's bath." Yoruichi stopped laughing and looked at Mark with tears in her eyes. "Did he find happyness when he was banished?" Mark nodded and Yoruichi smiled but let her tears flow as well. Mark walked over to her and took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the woman's tears away. "Thank you. You look exactly like him...in fact it's eerie but you could be him." Mark only shrugged. before he looked over at Ichigo.

"So what exactly are you doing?" Mark asked before he say the dummy next to Ichigo. "AH! Uruhara Kisuke's Bankai training...Is he ready for that?"

"Hell yeah I'm ready!" Ichigo yelled at Mark. Mark smirked before everyone heard rattling and Mark lifted up his zanpakuto. He looked at it curiously as did Yoruichi and Ichigo. The three Ryoka saw the sword trying to break out of its sheath and a black light came from it.

"You want to test him?" Mark asked looking intently at the zanpakuto. "The black light flashed crimson for a second before Mark smiled and grabbed the zanpakuto's hilt and unsheathed the blade. The blade was balck as night except for the edge which was a bright silver. "Okay then. Let's see how ready you are for Bankai." Ichigo was confused until Mark darted at him and slashed Ichigo's face. Ichigo jumped back and blocked Mark's second attack but the foreigner just jumped over Ichigo and kicked him in the back. "Never cease the assault. Keep going and make your opponent fear your slightest movement." Mark recited but oddly he did it in a spanish accent. Ichigo was puzzled by that but kept his guard up as Mark disappeared and reappeared infront of him.

"Shun-po?" Yoruichi asked her self as Mark made fast and controlled stikes at Ichigo who could barely block them. "No...it was different...Similar to Shun-po but definately not Shun-po." Yoruichi decided to worry about that later as she watched the two young men fight and it was apperent that Mark was a better fighter and better trained but she also noticed that it help some of Christopher Carpenter's fighting style but there was another type mixed in. Christopher Carpenter preferred to use maximum impact to end his opponents but the style Mark used combined that with well controlled speed and prescision. Ichigo also was impressed by the style but was also starting to become pissed that Mark had not released his sword and he was beating him. Ichigo jumped back and charged his reiatsu into Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his sword and used his signature technique. Mark traced his zanpakuto's edge with nhis fingers and smiled before unleashing a Kokunami from the sword to counter Getsuga Tensho before appearing infront of Ichigo and and grabbing him only to slame him into the ground. "Dammit! How are you able to beat me with a sealed blade like that?"

"I am a an excellent user of Kido and I have fused two fighting styles to create a very powerful fighting style." Mark said. "You are kind of a disappointment you know. For some one who wants Bankai you don't really have the skill to use it." Ichigo grabbed Mark's ankle and and pulled causing the otaku to fall as Ichigo got up.

"Well who are you to say that?" Ichigo asked as Mark recovered and got some distance.

"Some one who does not rely on their sword. But if you want to face my Shikai then very well." Mark said as he took the hilt into his left hand before grabbing the blade with his right cutting himself but instead of blood a black cloud appeared and it radiated evil, hatred, pain, and despair. Ichigo could see the death of his mother in this cloud and he could swear he heard her blaming him say that she hated him. "Curse them all, Museigen Zetsubou." The cloud and the zanpakuto merged with Mark covering him but when the cloud finally withdrew Mark now had on a black long coat with leather straps all over it, two fingerless black gloves, and on his right hand were three rings that covered his thumb Index finger and pinky and they were silver and covered in runes.

"What was with that evil black cloud?" Ichigo asked. Mark looked at him hard loosing the sadistic smile he had when the sword was sealed. Ichigo looked at Mark and could have sworn Mark was thinking about suicide all of a sudden.

"That Ichigo is the life's blood of this zanpakuto. Of Museigen Zetsubou (Limitless Despair)." Mark said as he stuch his left thimb into his pocket and made a claw with his right hand before disappearing and reappearing in front of Ichigo and kicking him so hard he flew into the wall. "Decimate your opponent's focus. Without focus they cannot fight." Mark said with the spanish accent. Ichigo recovered from the kick only to have Mark in his face again. "When your opponent is down he is not out." Ichigo kicked Mark back and prepared himself for Mark to dart at him again but what Mark did surprised both Ichigo and Yoruichi. "Getsuga Tensho!" Mark sideswiped his right arm and a Getsuga Tensho fklew right at Ichigo hitting him head on.

"How?" Yoruichi asked herself. "Is this the power that Chris-kun said he never wanted me to see? But how could he perform a Getsuga Tensho...and how was it stronger than Ichigo-san's?"

"That's my move! How can you use it?" Ichigo asked Mark. Mark looked at his right hand like he wanted to kill himself with it before looking at Ichigo.

"You have felt it too." Mark said. "A despair so strong it feels like your world is over." Ichigo's eyes widened as he remembered his mother's death and he then remembered the voice in his head that sounded like his mother blaming him. "Musegen Zetsubou allows me to to use techniques of those who have felt this pain. So long as people feel despair I will gain new techniques. However I must be within a certain radius of these people for me to use their moves. But this is not all. By inserting my own despair I can increase the technique's power." Ichigo stepped back. Mark was using his own move against him and enhancing its power. Ichigo was afraid of the young man and knew he had no chance against him. But Ichigo also knew that he had to acheive Bankai. Ichigo then remembered Mark had said not to long ago.

"I need to acheive Bankai." Ichigo said. Mark only shook his head. "But I need my own power and not Zangetsu's to do it." Mark looked at the orange haired substitute and nodded. "Then I'll show you my power and prove I'm ready for Bankai! GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo unleashed a large and powerful Getsuga at Mark who only smiled and shook his head.

"Now you get it." Mark said as he cut the Getsuga in half dispersing it with a sword made out of Black reiatsu coming from his hight hands fingertips. Mark resealed his zanpakuto as he nodded to Yoruichi. "Don't let your power, heart, or determination waver. A split seconde of doubt and the enemy has you on their sword." Mark said once again in his spanish accent. "I have something to do but I'll be back before long. Try to achieve Bankai as quickly as possible." Mark said as he used his unknown technique to leave.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter two. I hoped you liked it and Museigen Zetsubou. Also try and guess what two characters I meant at the beginning. Laterz!<p> 


End file.
